1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seesaw and, more specifically to a seesaw that includes additional structures that provide modes of motion beyond the traditional pivoting up-and-down motion.
2. Background Information
Seesaws, or teeter-todders, have been used by children, and sometimes by adults, for years. In the simplest form, the seesaw is an elongated planar member, such as a flat board, having generally equal portions extending on either side of a fulcrum. Thus, the opposite ends of the planar member may move between a lower position and an upper position. Children sit on either end of the planar member thereby placing approximately equal loads on either side of the fulcrum. When one child pushes his or her side of the planar member upward by extending their legs, that side of the board is lifted into the upper position while the other end of the planar member is moved into the lower position. Then, the child in the lower position may extend his or her legs thereby reversing the motion and moving his or her end into the upper position and moving the opposite end into the lower position. This simple rocking motion is pleasant to children. Additionally, for a small child on a large seesaw, the motion may lift him or her to a height well above their standing height which also provides a thrill. While this simple rocking motion is pleasant, children may tire of the repetitive motion in time.
As such, there is a need for a seesaw that provides additional modes of motion or which enhances the simple rocking motion.